Never an Absolution
by korallrode
Summary: A crossover between BatB and Amadeus. Includes characters from the original movie and the Enchanted Christmas. Told from the Prince's POV with flashbacks that will knock your socks off. Focuses on his ans Forte's relationship. not slash.
1. Chapter 1

As a continuation of my summary, let me explain a little further what this story will be about. Though it is a crossover it involves no characters from Amadeus just some situations and dialogue. Centers mainly on the Prince's young life (that is, before the enchantment occurred) though I will continue writing after that point, and it does focus on the relationship that he and Forte shared. I've always thought that their relationship needed a little beefing up. That being said, I also gave Forte an actual name (not that he didn't have a legitimate name already) but I felt that if I gave him a more "human" name it would better accentuate some of the character changes he'll be going through, so bear with me I have good reason for doing all the things I do. And lastly, if at any point questions arise about the plot, have no fear! They will be answered, perhaps a little slowly but they will, I have a very intricate story line planned out and some times it takes a while. When my non-fanfictional life comes a-calling it can really slow things down.

Anyway, read and be merry.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

Wind whistled high in the rafters of the castle, as a priest was lead down the long corridor toward the west wing. His footsteps echoed long and empty off of the high stone walls. He pulled his coat tighter glancing at some of the dusty, faded portraits that hung around them. They stared emptily out into the space in front of them. The chauffeur who was leading him looked over his shoulder, the warm candle light illuminating half of his face. It was quiet for a few more minutes until the man spoke. The priest was surprised due to the fact that this man he had believed to be a servant, despite his rich attire, spoke with a well-learned, clipped English accent.

"You'll have to excuse the master, he may be quite ill tempered when you arrive… Im sorry to say that the death of his wife has crushed every last ray of hope out of him. I fear for his health… we don't know how much longer he will be able to withstand the stress."

The chauffer stopped and turned to face him.

"He has also lost some of his dearest friends in the past few years. It has been one blow after another I'm afraid. He asked for a priest simply because he wanted some sort of repentance, you understand." The priest nodded, taking in what he had just heard. However, one word stuck in his mind. _Repentance. _

"From what does he need to repent? Or… is that not my place to ask." The candlelight glinted off the chauffeur's coal black eyes.

"I don't know, sir. He's never told any of the new staff. Everything that happened before we came died along with everyone who used to work here. All I know is that he was very close friends with my father, he grew up with him in fact, though they were not the same age."

The priest looked almost inquisitive. "If you don't mind me asking, who was you father?"

The chauffeur nodded towards the portrait behind the priest. It depicted a man from the waist up wearing a midnight black coat with sterling silver buttons. Large black and white gauntlets adorned the ends of the sleeves. An intricately made white shirt showed through between the heavy black material. He had high cheekbones, pale skin and dark eyes. Unlike the other portraits, this man still held an aloof beauty about him even after years of being un kept. The priest looked back at the man just now noticing the striking resemblance between the two.

"His name was Alexander, he was the court composer." A small smile formed on the man's face, a glimmer of pride peaking through his otherwise serious demeanor. "The only court composer to have a portrait done. His majesty's father commissioned it. I was told that he was thought of very highly… that he was… very talented…" The smile faded from the man's face as he continued to look at the painting. It was quiet for a bit before he spoke again.

"You'll have to forgive me, sir, it is not I who should be seeking comfort over old memories." The priest smiled comfortingly, seeing that the man's mood had dropped noticeably at the thought of this. They started to walk again.

"Come now, Im sure he loved you very much… And your name? Are you named after him?"

"Pardon my manners for not telling you. No my name is William, and I never met my father." Trying to ignore what William had just said the priest asked another question.

"Did, erm… his majesty's wife bear him any children?"

"Lady Belle? Yes they had two girls. Best not to ask about that unless the master chooses to speak of it." Sensing the inquisitiveness in the silence that followed William explained further.

"Both of whom where taken by fever."

The priest felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. The more he discovered about the castle and its inhabitance the more he felt as if he was entering the belly of some giant cursed beast. There was a deep silence for a few minutes until once again the priest spoke.

"Are you musically talented, as your father was?" William glanced over his shoulder again.

"Ive played piano since I was a boy, upon my mothers urging of course. I believe anything that has a keyboard I have played. I grew up around music. My mother, she was an opera singer from London. She was involved in an opera that my father wrote for the royal family. They performed it here at the castle; I believe that's how they met."

"May I suggest that you play for your master? Music always seems to tame a dark mood, it could really help." William laughed dryly.

"I've tried that, only once mind you. He nearly took my head off with a flower vase. I think perhaps because I resemble my father so closely he didn't want to be reminded of yet another friend he has lost. Now we just have a piano and the old pipe organ left. I took it on myself to restore both of them back to working order. They had been left for years with out care. I was told that there were two pipe organs at one time, the larger one being in the west wing. My father had it built… I don't know what happened to it though; perhaps they dismantled it after he died. The room it was housed in has been locked for years and the master refuses to open it."

By this time the priest was starting the think that William hadn't been told everything about his father, most notably how he had died. It seemed the truth had been bent for the sake of his and everyone else's sanity, most notably Prince Adam. The priest had a foreboding feeling that the lithe court composer he had seen in the portrait held some of the castle's as well as the prince's darkest secrets.

They turned the corner into the ominous west wing. Old marble statues stood on their lofty perches, looking down at them as they walked.

"Here you are sir. Im sure the master will be glad to talk to someone finally." The priest nodded placing a hand on William's shoulder. He honestly didn't know what to say. The feeling that something was looming dark and heavy on the other side of the door made the priest reluctant to leave the warm light and company of his chauffeur. William seemed to understand the priest's silence and in return offered to open the door for him.

"Remember, go gently sir." William whispered as he passed. The priest heard the heavy wooden door shut behind him. The room smelled thick, like the scent of antique furniture and candle wax. Despite what the priest had expected the room wasn't as dimly lit as he thought it would be. He listened for any sign of life when suddenly but softly he heard piano music on the other side of a thick curtain that obstructed his view of half the room. He stepped around it finding the prince's hunched form over a piano. This confused him for a moment. Based off of what William had told him, the prince shunned any sort of music. The tune was soft and melancholy. (same melody from the beginning of the first movie)

"Your highness?"


	2. Chapter 2

The prince continued to play, ignoring him completely. The priest retrieved a chair from a roll top desk and sat down, listening to him play. After a few more bars the prince stopped, looking over at the priest. Though he was old and grey and his appearance was disheveled and un kept his clear blue eyes still shone with a crystalline luster.

"Leave me alone."

"Your highness, I cannot leave alone a soul in pain, tell me what is troubling you so deeply."

"Did you not hear me before? Do you know who I am? Im the lord of this castle and Im asking you to leave."

The priest monitored his voice making sure to stay as calm and kind as possible, feeling that he was already treading on thin ice.

"Who you are makes no difference, all men are created equal in Gods eyes."

The prince shot a piercing look at the priest.

"Are they?" The prince turned back to the piano lightly running his fingers over the keys.

"What was that you were playing? It was very pretty." The priest said, trying to compliment his way into lighter conversation. The prince turned towards him again, leaning back in his chair as if someone had just placed a heavy weight on his chest. He looked at the ceiling with pleading eyes.

"For Gods sake, my son, give your self some peace. If you have something to confess, do it now." The prince looked back at him after a few moments. He spoke slowly.

"That was Forte… or Alexander. That was his real name before the enchantment… you know of the enchantment, don't you?" The priest nodded. The prince's demeanor lightened slightly as he began to speak again, touching his forehead lightly with a couple fingers and shutting his eyes as if trying to remember what he was about to say.

"He came to the castle when I was young, about seven or eight I believe."

**flashback**

A servant is walking down the walkway at a very fast pace. The hall is bright, the candle light making the gold leafing sparkle. He enters a cavernous room bowing deeply.

"Your highness, the new court composer is here." The king stands.

"Splendid, I will receive him in the north ballroom." The servant bows and leaves as quickly as he came. The king turns to his son.

"Come along son, we have a new court composer… _and, _you will be taking piano lessons now."

The young prince snorts indifferently.

"If he's old and worthless like the other one I wont do it. Anyway I don't care much for the piano, its boring." The king snapped his fingers and a servant walked over to the prince holding out a hand so that he may follow. The king spoke as he walked towards to towering double doors, turning his back on his son.

"Come now, ill have your favorite dessert made after we attend to this." At this Prince Adam hopped up from the chair quickly leaving the servant behind.

Back in the north ballroom a lean man with a shock of black hair and dark eyes wearing a long charcoal colored coat bows to a plump woman and kisses the top of her hand. He has large but elegant hands that engulf hers almost completely. The combination of his dark eyes and hair against his pale skin makes him look strangely exotic and alluring.

"And what pleasure do I owe to this fine lady?" His voice is deep and smooth and he speaks with a rich English accent. She blushes deeply giggling as she covers her mouth.

"Ahem, you can call me Mrs. Potts, I work in the kitchen."

"Well then, I am very glad to make your acquaintance." He smiles making her shyly glance down at the floor. Suddenly a busty maid carrying a feather duster around her wrist cuts in between the two. She speaks with a thick French accent.

"Monsieur…" she said curtseying gingerly. "I am Babette, one of the head maids for the castle." She batted her eyes lashes and continued. "You are the new court composer, no? Im sure your music is wonderful, his majesty is very selective about these things. Your accent is, em… most intriguing, where are you from again?" She looked up at him with flirtatious brown eyes. Just then a lanky Frenchman broke in between them bowing slightly.

"Ah ha ha, um, please excuse her, monsieur. She is a _silly _girl." As he spoke the last two words he turned to look at Babette who waved her feather duster around lazily. He spoke French to her in a low clipped manner; she began to protest at one point but then noticed that the new arrival was watching them, his eyebrows slightly raised. She smiled awkwardly, curtseyed and left the room, her small heels making little clacking sounds as she went.

"I apologize for that." The Frenchman said smiling brightly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lumiere, the maitre d to the castle. We all welcome you." The crowd that had gathered started to clap but was interrupted by large double doors being opened by a couple of servants. A plump man with a moustache appeared by the right hand door and cleared his throat as every one fell silent.

"Introducing his majesty and the prince." He rolled his r's dramatically as he spoke. He bowed deeply as the king dressed in midnight blue and gold emerged from the cavernous doorway followed closely by prince Adam, his longish golden brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The small crowd that had formed all bowed as they passed. Servants quickly followed, carrying chairs for the king and prince to sit in. After the king had made him self comfortable he could fully take in everyone who stood in front of him.

"Mrs. Potts." His voice echoed loudly off the cavernous walls. The plump woman brushed past a few people and made her way to the front of the crowd. She curtseyed.

"Yes, you majesty."

"Prepare a pot of tea. Make it that kind from Spain." Once again the king looked about the crowd before speaking again.

"Ah! I see our new addition to the castle has arrived! Your presence had been long awaited; it was been a dull few months. Come closer so that I may look at you better." He said motioning for the new court composer to come closer.

The young court composer bowed gracefully.

"What is your name again? Forgive my memory, I have had many things to attend to lately."

"Alexander Clark, your majesty."

"You speak with a fine accent, you were raised well, no? Come tell me about your self." The king chuckled. "I hired you without knowing hardly anything about you, despite your musical talent, which I have heard many great things about. When I sent out my head advisor, em, you remember him don't you? He over looks the arts and music for the castle." Alexander remembered him well. A stodgy middle-aged man who wore too much cologne with grey hair. The same man who's attitude had lead him to almost loose his temper. The same man who had told Alexander that "he didn't know why his majesty had sent him all this way for young man who (probably) wasn't experienced enough to compose for the king." But upon hearing him play was immediately silenced. The same day Alexander was notified that he should begin packing and should arrive at the castle within a month of that day.

Alexander stood at attention, his hands behind his back, hoping that the sour memory hadn't caused his expression to sour as well. He exhaled slightly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Signore Gallo, yes I remember him well."

The king's voice echoed out again.

"Well you should, he couldn't say enough about your talent. The letter I received was nothing but praise, and he also made note that that you are from Cheshire, England. That's interesting, you don't hear about many English composers lately." It was quiet for a few moments until the king spoke again.

"Now tell me, is it true that you have never had a lesson?"

"Yes your majesty, my father had me practice every day, he was very strict about it. This only happened after he learnt of my musical abilities though. I taught myself how to read music."

"How old were you when you did this? The king had leant forward in his chair.

"Five, you highness."

"Splendid, absolutely splendid, and how old are you now?"

"Twenty three." The king nodded. It was quiet again so Alexander took the time to speak.

"I have brought some samples of my work, if you so wish to-" he was cut off by the king shaking his head. He waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Nonsense, I will have plenty of time to hear what you have to offer. I trust that your talent is truly all that it is made out to be, _but_…" The king tilted his head back smugly.

"I do have a request." The king snapped, calling one of the servants to attention. He whispered something in his ear. Five servants disappeared through a wide side door.

Alexander got a balking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but hid it well under a cool, polite demeanor.

"Do you know the piano concerto in D minor by Mozart?"

Alexander couldn't contain his happiness and relief. He smiled broadly.

"Yes your majesty, its one of my favorites."

"Exellent. It is also one of my son's favorites as well, I don't believe you've met." A young price Adam who had been lurking behind his father stepped forward bowing as Alexander did likewise.

The king spoke again pushing Adam in front of him.

"He wishes to take piano lessons." The prince looked up at his father as if to protest. The king continued.

"Im sure you'll agree that starting at an early age can be highly beneficial."

Alexander smiled trying to make his best first impression on the young prince

"Yes indeed. I have heard much about you, Prince Adam." The prince looked up at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your reputation precedes you, you highness." Alexander said, a cool look of happiness on his face. Prince Adam became frustrated with his answer and started to make his was out of the ballroom.

The king, not noticing his son's departure, motioned for the five servants, now wheeling a grand piano, to bring in front of him. The crowd parted making way for the shining instrument.

"Play a some for us, then." The king said as he stood up. The servants locked the piano into place and brought a bench out. Alexander sat and stretched his hands thinking of a good place to start, being that the piece was very long. Soon the notes flowed from within the ornate piano filling the room with intricate scales and melodies. Everyone stood around watching, the king standing the closest. Just as prince Adam got closer to the door he bumped into Mrs. Potts wheeling a cart laden with a sterling silver tea set.

"Oh, goodness, your highness, don't you want to hear the music?"

"No." the prince walked out of the room. He waited for about a minute then peeked around the corner. Lucky for him Mrs. Potts had continued on her way and he was now alone in the doorway. The truth is he did want to hear the music but was just sour about having to take piano lessons, though he would never readily admit it to wanting to stay. So for now he would watch secretly and leave as soon as the piece was over so as not to be seen.

After a bit the floating melody ended and everyone applauded. Alexander stood and bowed feeling a swell of pride in his chest. The king spoke first.

"Absolutely splendid! my lord… I was also told that you play organ, is that correct?"

"Yes your highness, that is the instrument I am strongest on."

"Well then, there is an organ in the smaller ball room, you can play it when ever you wish, and this piano is yours, as a welcome gift from the royal family." Alexander bowed.

"My deepest thanks, your highness."

The king was making to leave, as the servants were gathering up chairs and other items.

"I regret the queen is unable to attend, she is very ill. Um…" The king seemed distracted for a moment as he looked around.

Sensing who the king was looking for Alexander spoke up. "The prince left before I started playing, I believe."

"Ah thank you, temperamental child, you'll have to forgive him. Alright, well, Cogsworth will show you to your room, and Signore Gallo will meet with you, most likely tomorrow. Good day Maestro Clark."

Alexander bowed. "Good day your majesty." He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to see who it was.

"Cogsworth, at your service sir." The same chubby man who had announced the arrival of the king and prince now stood behind him bowing as deep as his rotund belly would allow.

"Mrs. Potts, take the tea to his room, and make sure it stays hot. Now sir, would you like your tour of the castle now, or shall I give you some time to rest?

**flashback ends**


	3. Chapter 3

Ive officially had my oh shit moment for the day when I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so, I don't own any of these characters and if I did I'd probably be a greedy bastard. (kidding) so don't sue me because I don't have any money anyway.

Secondly, when the prince has a flashback it can be assumed that we are "seeing" what he is telling the priest, even though he doesn't have any first person dialogue.

Also, the little ..oOo. design will from now on signify the "flashback" parts of the story and/or the beginning.

..oOo.

The priest noticed that the sun had broken through the clouds and had begun to wane. The aging monarch sitting in front of him now had a warmer expression on his face.

"I don't know why I was so dour as a child. Do you know that I stood out side that door and listened to everything he played that day? It was exquisite… I came to feel badly about my actions … not until years later of course. Later that day, after I had indulged myself in sweets I found that he had brought me a gift. Not even then did I feel guilt for being rude. Tsk, no not even then."

..oOo.

Prince Adam walked down the hall wiping the remnants of the chocolate cake he had just eaten on the sides of his pants. A flustered servant followed after him.

"Master! Save your clothing, here! Here's a napkin." The prince paid no attention to her but instead quickened his pace, hoping to leave her behind. Upon entering his lavishly furnished room he threw his satin over coat on the stone floor and kicked off his shoes, happily walking towards a large section of his room that held nothing but toys and games. Everything was just as he had left it, except… the prince noticed a square-ish wooden object sitting against the wall. Upon first glance it looked like a chest of some kind so he decided to investigate. He walked around the other side of it, his eyes falling on a row of ivory keys. The prince looked around the room half expecting some one to be watching his reaction. When he didn't find any one he pressed one of the keys. The distinctive biting sound of a harpsichord reverberated inside the ornately carved body of the instrument. He pressed another key, and another. He kept pressing random keys until he heard some one behind him.

"Tomorrows a big day, Master. Here, your bed clothes are ready." The same servant who had been chasing him in the hall was now toting a small stack of cotton pajamas.

"Im not tired."

"But mast-"

"Wheres that man? The one that came today." The servant was quiet. The prince rolled his eyes as he walked out the door to go look for him himself.

Meanwhile, servants were still bringing in chests and furniture and decorations for Alexander's room. He had opted to take a tour of the grounds the next day and was now reclining on a long velvet lounge, sipping brandy and looking out over the castle grounds, or at least what he could see of them. The sun had gone down about a half hour before, leaving a soft bluish grey haze over everything as far as the eye could see. Small blips of torch light from servants walking around out side floated around the base of the castle like fireflies. Alexander sipped the brandy again feeling the inside of his mouth warm from the alcohol. He cast a sideways glance at the beautiful piano he had received only a few hours earlier. It now sat in the corner of the spacious room. It looked small in comparison with the high ceilings and ornate walls that reached up at least two stories. Actually, everything looked small in his new home. The large bed, the spacious roll top desk, the pool table, and the various oil paintings amongst other items were dwarfed by the large space. It was a nice kind of small feeling though. He sighed contentedly thinking how he had so much more room now, room for what ever he wanted. Even his flat in London (which had been quite large itself) couldn't have held every thing he was now looking at with such spacious elegance. He got up and walked along the window directing his gaze back out side. Servants continued to bring in chests and other items in. he could start to feel himself become sleepy, party due to the brandy and partly due to the large amount of traveling he had just done. His contented brandy induced haze was jarred suddenly when a servant dropped a large mahogany chest making an echoing boom reverberate throughout the room.

"You better hope that wasn't my ink bottles." The servant looked up meeting the Alexander's lofty gaze.

"No your excellency, I believe theres coats in here." Alexander turned back to the window seeming to have ignored the servants comment. He slipped out of his jacket tossing it over the back of the lounge, and then turned back to where the servants were moving furniture and things into place.

"I think I should like to go to sleep now." The same servant who dropped the chest looked up.

"But theres still more to be brought up, sir." Alexander was now standing with his shirt halfway unbuttoned looking sleepy.

"Whats left?"

"Some clothes, I believe, and your parchment and a few paintings." Alexander waved his hand dismissively.

"Leave it until morning." He said as he walked towards his bed. The group of servants started to leave the room until one turned around.

"Em… sir, do you want your bed clothes?"

"Ehhh… no thank you." His voice was now a dark lazy drawl. The servant bowed and left shutting the door softly behind him. Alexander lay on his back looking at the ceiling through eyes that were only half way open. It had been a very long day. Traveling for an extended period of time was absolutely exhausting. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly as he remembered their fiasco down in the town that lay about a mile and a half away from the castle.

"_Oh god… French people…" _he thought to himself. As they were passing through the town earlier that day he had decided to go on horse back for a while, being that riding in a carriage can become very dull. A couple of small children were playing in the street with some toys on wheels. One of the toys had rolled out in front of his horse and he hadn't noticed the small boy in front of him until his horse had stepped on the toy, breaking it into little pieces. The boy cursed at him in French and slapped the side of the horse's leg making the stallion whinny nervously. Soon the boy's mother came out wiping her hands on her apron, yelling at him in indistinguishable French. Though he spoke French almost fluently he couldn't understand the barrage of words flying out of the plump woman. The only thing he understood was a small snippet of English, which he deciphered as "English pig." At least his arrival at the castle had been met with warmer welcome.

He shut his eyes, getting ready for the calming veil of sleep to over come him when he heard voices out side of his door. He opened his eyes looking at the ceiling again. The voices continued. He could feel himself becoming quickly annoyed. He shut his eyes again hoping that they would stop or move down the hall. Instead the door opened.

"I told you, leave the coats until tomorrow." He heard footsteps on the stone floor. Alexander propped himself up on one elbow running a hand over his face.

"Christ almighty, you're a belligerent bunch aren't you, let me go to sl-" He sat up quickly when he saw that instead of a servant the prince stood about ten feet away from his bed and broke in almost immediately with a question.

"Whats that little piano thing doing in my room?" Alexander stood up, straightening his shirt and doing up the buttons as he spoke.

"Um, it's a miniature harpsichord. Its from one of the finest makers in London." He cleared his throat in between sentences.

"I… thought you'd like it." The prince thoughtfully cocked his head to one side, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"I would like it better if you played it for me." Alexander smiled, happy to know that the prince didn't completely dislike his gift.

"Of course. Perhaps after breakfast tomorrow we can-"

"I mean now. Play it now." Alexander stood quiet for a moment. All he wanted to do was lay down and fall asleep but instead he was being ordered around by an eight year old.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Im not tired." Prince Adam took on an impatient stance as if to say "your going to come with me now, I am the prince, so you will do as I say." Alexander exhaled through his nose, realizing he was in to position to argue, so he started looking for his shoes.

"Just a moment, majesty."

Within a few minutes the prince and Alexander were walking side by side down the hall followed by a couple of servants, on of which was carrying a candelabra. Only the sound of clicking heels could be heard echoing off the walls. Prince Adam spoke first.

"Are English people always this quiet?" A servant spoke from behind them.

"Master, be polite, he's very kind to do this." The prince ignored her.

"No your majesty, I just couldn't think of anything to say, but um… Im glad you like your gift. You'll be able to play it soon enough though, I promise you I am a good teacher."

"I want you to prove it. That's why I asked you to come with me." Alexander felt a prick of anger in the pit of his stomach. This prince had an odd forcefulness about him that made what he had just said sound insulting, like he didn't trust his abilities.

Soon they arrived at the prince's room in all its blue and gold-leafed glory. A servant placed the candelabra on the top of the harpsichord. Alexander knelt in front of the small keyboard thinking of what to play. Soon crisp scales and harmonies resounded in the room. He had chosen to play short concerto by Bach. He had considered playing something that he had written but thought it better to stay to something the prince might have already heard. Half way through the song he noticed the prince standing off to the side looking inquisitive. When he finished the servants clapped. He looked over at the prince hoping to be dismissed.

"Play another." So he did, and but when the piece was over one of the servants stepped up.

"Majesty, really, he will be here tomorrow theres no rush to hear everything in one night. Let him rest now."

The prince was visibly put off as he tromped over to his bed. Alexander stood, waiting for another insult disguised as a request to be placed upon him. The prince was looking down at the floor obviously fuming from having his fun cut short. After a short period of silence Alexander spoke.

"Goodnight majesty." He said bowing slightly. Just as he opened the door he heard the prince speak again.

"I want to do this again tomorrow."

"Very well… goodnight."

..oOo.

The prince offered the priest some tea that a servant had just brought.

"Of course that was my own little scheme to test him. I wanted to see the extent of his patience… It was mean of me, I realize that. Luckily by the next day he had enough trouble to keep his mind away from what had happened the night before.


End file.
